Shorts Unenchanted
by Meague 3
Summary: (I changed it to unechanted short stories) contain Meague and a little bit of Jarina.


My first fan fic~ unenchanted by chanda haune. Rewriting the part in reign, when Teague and Mina in the tower. Spoilers alert and it is a Rewritten scene (I did not make this up; I've just changed the scene a little…). Oh and this is the first time ive uploaded a fan fic, so its probably not great… any way, here it is!

Mina's POV

I rushed up the steps that spiraled around to the top of the large stone tower. I abruptly stopped when I came face to face with a large brown door. A shiver of nerves went through my spine; through this door was my future, but there were still two paths I could choose. 1 being I become a fate, leave my family behind to save them and marry Teague, or 2, I murder him. My heart beated painfully in my chest as I studied the fine features of the door, like the dark wood and the small design carved into it which consisted of small flowers and butterflies. I held my breath and pushed on the large door. It swung open soundlessly and there I stood, the room was empty except a plush chair that I could just make out through the shadows. The only source of light was coming from the moon and gazillion stars that zoomed and shimmered through the sky. The walls were just large windows and the floor was just the same cobblestone bricks, except a plush mat that resembled the chair, which sat in the middle of the room. I searched through the darkness; I could feel his presence but could not see him. I jumped when I heard his soft voice.

"You finally made it..." relief was the first thing I made out of his voice. " I was starting to think you weren't coming" his chuckle was empty.

"Of course I would come" I sucked in a deep breath "I love you, Teague" before I could stop it tears were cascading down my cheeks I knew what I wanted to pick, but could I really leave my family? I didn't see him come over but suddenly I was in his warm embrace. I buried my face into his chest and hugged him tightly. He pulled away the smallest fraction and kissed my forehead and whispering,

"I love you too" and pulled me tightly against himself again. I leaned in and he leaned forward while our lips met and we kissed. A wild crash through the door forced me to pull away, and then Teague flung to the side of the room, to escape the hostile intruder. My body hit the cobblestone hard and my head throbbed with pain. I had to get up but I seemed to have lost all of my energy, I forced myself to stand then I limped back over to where we were standing moments before. The intruder was Ferah, a nymph girl with curly orange hair, her body laid prone on the ground next to the door. I searched for Teague and heard a pained cry from the corner; I sprinted over and fell on my knees beside him.

"TEAGUE!" I cried the words. The only response was a groan of pain. He rolled over and I saw a large, black dagger sticking out of his chest, it was twisted and jagged. My heart stopped and my eyes watered. His hand griped mine he squeezed it tightly; I saw a giant pool of red stain his shirt and begin to dribble down to the ground. I knew I had to remove the dagger from his chest then heal the wound, but I was scared my magic wasn't enough, what if it didn't work? I pushed those thoughts aside and carefully took the dagger in my hands. Sucking in a deep breath, I yanked out the dagger. It came free but Teague groaned in pain, rolling back to his side.

"it's ok" I soothed, or attempted too "I'm going to heal you" he nodded reluctantly and held my hand tightly I placed one hand over his chest and forced all of my magic there, he shivered and cried in pain, which only made me dread the process even more, but slowly, the blood stopped pouring out. I stared at the wound, willing it to be fixed and to my relief, it was normal again, but a bluish/blackish stained scar remained. I wiped the blood on the red mat and then brushed my fingers through his long, raven hair so it was out of his eyes. Instead of happiness, the only expression I saw on his face was pain. My mouth fell open and he once again screamed in pain. I picked up the dagger, knowing something's wrong and observed it carefully top to bottom. I saw that the dagger was blunt and knew it couldn't be right, a blunt weapon could never pierce his skin the way it did. I looked closer relishing that it looked more like a chipped end. To my horror, I discovered that there was a small part of the dagger still in his chest. Wanting to get it out before it caused more pain I held the dagger over his chest, blinking away tears I swung it backward. Suddenly a force had erupted through the room and I went flying into the door, just beside the unconscious Farah, Teague had pushed me away? I looked up in shock and saw him weakly stand. I stood to, only wanting to run to his open arms but instinct held me back. He didn't look at me, his gaze was set on the floor, but his presence in the room felt different, it didn't feel like the easy going, cocky prince I knew, something was terribly wrong.

"Teague?" I whispered his name softly and he visibly flinched. "Teague, are you ok?" I asked inching closer to him.

"How dare you speak my name." he retorted with disgust, I stared at him with shock, "then you ask me about my wellbeing?!" he yelled, he was frustrated but I was unsure why.

"But..." I began to say but he shot me an icy glare, his blue eyes could have cut through stone, just with that look.

"I wake up to you holding a dagger before my chest, planning to plunge it in the wound you just healed!" he sounded hurt and confused; the jagged piece of the dark dagger was afflicting with his feelings and thoughts.

"Teague, you don't understand, I was try-"he cut me off by yelling this time

"Don't tell me you lies and excuses!" he growled when his eyes landed on Ferah, "You're on her side" he spat "you were sent to kill me! To toy with my feelings before you friend would swoop in and kill me in cold blood!" he accused and I searched for something to say that would calm him, make him relies my side of the story.

"That's not it, just listen and I'll explain! Please! You have to believe me! I had nothing to do with her!" I cried, tears continued to stream down my face. I looked up at him while quickly wiping them away. Something flashed across his face, it looked like he wanted to apologize and pull me close to his chest, but it dissipated quickly and his glare turned icy again.

"Oh really?" he gave me a sicking grin and continued, "Then why did you save her? Why would you save a criminals life!" he spat the harsh words and I was taken aback.

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance." I take a step closer "everyone has a right to explain their side of the story" I inched a little closer and he seemed to notice, " everyone should have a right to understand both sides" I was face to face with him now, " before they come to a conclusion" I whispered softly. His eyes had softened and he reached up his hand to my face, he gently wiped a single tear which had slid out. I held my breath and watched him carefully. His body suddenly tightened with pain and his hands griped his raven hair. He screamed and glared at me.

"I won't believe your lies!" he cried, when he looked at me my heart broke, he seemed so torn, the war was raging inside himself and I wanted to try to calm him. I was seized in the air by an invisible, yet powerful force which choked me. Every window in the room shattered and the glass littered to the floor. The sound still rung in my ear and the cold wind howled through the tower. My eyes stung and I reached for Teague.

"Please" I managed but he held me out the window, I was suspended in the air at a height I would die from if I fell, the thought made me sick.

"so," he said with a wicked smile " any last words, my dear" I felt so hurt in that moment, when he said my dear my heart broke into a million pieces. I closed my eyes and thought.

"Please just remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you Teague." Suddenly I was falling, spiraling towards the ground; I reached for the window sill but only resulted in slicing up my hands on the jagged remains of glass. I searched my mind for something when I remembered the seam ripper. Quickly tearing it out of my pocket, I drew a circle in the air in front of me. I turned to glance once more at that tower, where I had it all and lost it all in one day, before I was swallowed up in the portal.

Ok so I reread this scene in the book and relished that I had changed A LOT of what happens here. I guess it was my way of looking at the story but I hoped you all liked it! Pls tell me what you thought about it and what I could improve, and I promise to start a story soon, not to rewrite (unless everyone liked it, bc I enjoyed rewriting this scene: D). on that note, if you do enjoy reading rewritten version or prefer a new story all together let me know and ill work towards it. Thx.


End file.
